I Want You Instead
by RedGem270
Summary: Sometimes people know what they're doing is wrong, if its wrong, but continue to do it anyway. Cindy is one of those people. She begins this...THING with Jimmy that she really shouldn't have, given the fact that she's currently dating Nick.
1. Part I: Complication

**Author's Note:** Hello! I am so very excited to working on another Jimmy Neutron fics. It's been a while, hasn't it? This new one I've actually written it a while agao, like, back in 2005, lol! I never gto around to typing it u, but now I have a lot more time on my hands, so here it is! Finally typed up and ready to be read by you guys ;)

It's a 4-part fic, so do come back for the next 3 parts! I have yet to type up the rest of it, but I'll get around to that soon and I won't wait another 3 years to do, so don't you worry about that.

And, finally, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron, this you know, but the idea for this story. . .I came up with (gleam) Lol!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part I:** Complication

The car felt cramped and Cindy was feeling suffocated. _This isn't where I want to lose my virginity_, she thought as Nick hungrily kissed her neck. His hand ventured under her shirt and she suddenly felt very sick. The sensation in her stomach wasn't from butterflies, it was from--she pushed him away quickly, leaning over, her mouth opening—the need to vomit.

"Ugh!"

Cindy looked down at the ugly chunks in Nick's lap and vomited again.

"Cindy!" Nick excalimed.

She looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wanting to vomit agian, her eyes welling with tears and the bush on her face red with fire. All she wanted to do now was get the hell out of that car and run far, far away, so she opened the car door and ran out.

"Cindy!" he called out after her, but she didn't stop, not until she was upstairs and in her room.

Nick didn't even drive after her. She dind't want to look back but she didn't hear a car behind her as she ran all the way home.

_I can't believe I threw up on him! _She thought as she slid to the floor, her back against her bedroom door.

Cindy threw herself on her bed, utterly embarrassed and completely mortified. She screamed into her pillow until her throat was sore and her tears melted into her muffled cries.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You threw up in his lap?!"

Cindy nodded, her cheeks aflame. With a sigh, she closed her locker.

Libby chocked back a laugh, though not very successfully.

"It's not funny!" Cindy scolded.

Libby tried not to laugh. "Oh, no," she said. "Of course not." But she couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter. "And the you ran away!" She laughed harder and snorted in the middle only to come out laughing even harder than before.

"It's not funny!" Cindy scolded, but Libby could not stop herself.

"What I miss?"

Cindy turned around as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. When her emerald eyes met Jimmy's blue ones, she felt herself melting.

"Oh, nothing," she managed, feeling just a little woozy.

"Nothing?" Libby said, giving herself some time to breathe before she laughed again. She put a hand on her hip. "Try a whole lot of _somethin_'!" And she burst into laughter again.

The sight of her made Jimmy laugh along. "So are you going to tell me?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Cindy and Libby exchanged stares, but Libby's face was far from serious. She took a deep breath as Cindy tried to warn her. Libby smiled as she inched closer to Jimmy. "She threw up on Nick's lap last night when they were making out in the back seat of his car," Libby explained.

Jimmy didn't know how to react, so he simply stared.

Cindy covered her face as Libby laughed. _I'm glad she's enjoying it_, she thought, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks again.

A smile blossomed on Jimmy's face. "You were disgusted by him," he said. Libby's laughter slowly calmed as she wiped away her tears. "Because you didn't want _him_."

Cindy stared, unsure for a moment, but a smile of her own bloomed on her face. Her embarrassment completely forgotten and in it's place was a playful flirtation that needed it's daily liberation. This was their "relationship" now. They still fought, sure, but they weren't as competitive. Most of their fights were reduced to nothing but playful teasing, flirtation, and even innuendos of sexual desire. It had begun when they hit high school, but Cindy had no complaints. She honestly preferred it this way, though at times she wanted more.

"Are you implying that I want _you_ instead?" she asked teasingly. This was when her body language began to change. She was sure of herself and the smallest of gestures hinted at an invitation.

Jimmy's smile broadened as he looked at her, his eyes surveying her, accepting her invitation. For a moment he said nothing, but then he leaned close, his eyes looking into hers. Their noses almost touched and then he tilted his head and for a moment, Cindy thought that he would kiss her and secretly she hoped he would.

Her heart began to race as he continued to lean forward and just when she thought that his lips would finally touch hers, he moved. His lips lightly breezed across her cheek and up to her ear.

"Yes," he whispered, answering her question and then he pulled away, looking at her with am innocent smile. Her heart hammered in her chest as he looked back at her. He waved and walked down the hall, leaving Cindy stunned with a sudden need that she did not expect.

"Whoa," Libby brethed, stunned herself. "I thought he'd kiss you _for real_." She turned to Cindy and looked at her. Cindy was in some astonisjed daze that oleft her eyes looking just a little dreamy. "Then what would Nick say?" she asked. Cindy did not move. "You know, you're _boyfriend. . .Nick_?"

"Oh," Cindy replied, pulling herself away from the trance she had seemed to be under.

"Yeah," Libby replied as she took Cindy's arm. "We should really get to class before Mrs. Brooks has a heart attack."

Cindy nodded, allowing Libby to lead her away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll go make more copies and drop these off for you," Cindy offered, lightly lifting up the small stack of papers in her arms.

"Thanks a mill, Cin," the girl replied.

_A mill? Cin? Ugh._ "No problem," Cindy said, a smile plastered on her face. She walked out, hating how the girl shortened every word that she could.

Cindy decided to stay after school for the school newspaper and was reduced to doing errands all because some people had found her last article offensive. This was her punishment. The principle had suggested this to "give people time to forget", he said. _Bleh!_ How could people take offense to her when she was merely quoting another student? Stupid student body. _Pfft! _

She walked steadily down the hall, careful not to fall. It would be a big pain in the ass if she tripped and dropped all the papers. She sighed as she looked up and then her breath caught. Jimmy was headed towards her, his head was down and he was talking to himself.

"Jimmy?" she called.

He looked up. "Oh, hey." He looked happy to see her, but a little nevous.

"What are you doing here?"

He was silent for a moment. "Oh," he said. "Uh, Chem Club."

She nodded. _Figures_, she thought. _But wait_. _Did the Chemistry Club have a meeting today? They don't usually meet Tuesdays. _

"You're here for the newspaper, right?"

She nodded again. "Speaking of which, I have to be on my way," she said quickly, moving around him.

"Wait," he said, pulling her back. She looked at him. "I came here to tell you something."

Her heart began to race as she turned her body to face him. "What?"

"Actually," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away, "I came by to give you something."

She stared at him, surprised. Give her something? What could it possibly be? What could he want to give her?

In seconds his hands were cupping her face and his lips were on hers. He kissed her full and deep. It was rushed at first, but he slowed, keeping at a nice even pace for her to easily follow. He was passionate, but not hungry and then she suddenly felt the papers slipping out of her hands as Jimmy's tongue slipped into her mouth. He lightly grazed hers with his almost. . .lovingly. . .

She wanted to wrap her arms around him when she felt her back pressing against the lockers. She didn't even stop to wonder when it was that she had even come within inches of a locker. He whispered her name and she felt herself melting in his arms. He pulled away from her and then turned away, a pained look on his face.

Cindy kept her eyes closed. She didn't even notice his departure, so when she opened her eyes in time to see him disappear down the hall, she thought she was seeing things. Had that all been a dream? It was way too real. She felt him. She felt his hands, his lips, his. . .she suddenly wanted to go after him, but she felt frozen and too weak in the knees to move. Slowly, her knees gave out and she fell softly to the floor.

One of the girls from the newspaper rounded the corner from where Cindy had come. She probably got worried when Cindy didn't come back, or maybe she was irrated that she was taking so long. The girl quickly spotted Cindy on the floor, papers scattered everywhere. "Cindy!" the girl exclaimed as she rushed to her."What happened?"

"I. . ." she looked into her lap. "I don't know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door bell rang once, twice, three times before Jimmy made it to the door. He sighed, exasperated. His dad was probably coming back again for something else he forgot. First, it was his car key and then his wallet and then his money, which he forgot to put in his wallet. "Did you forget your house key again, dad?" he called as he reached for the door. He opened the door as he spoke, "You should really keep your car key and your house key together, so you-"

When he looked up, Cindy stood there, looking a little flushed.

"Oh." He pasused. "Uh, come in." He stepped aside to allow her in. She made her way inside and then he closed the door behind her, wondering in a panic what she was doing there.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded. "Um. . .Cindy, about that kiss today," he began, adverting his eyes, "I only did it because, well, you know."

She stared at him. "No, I don't know," she said. "Tell me." Her curiosity peaked as she waited for him to answer. She corssed her arms over her chest, trying to make it look like she meant business.

"Well," he began, "I thought that you. . .It's. . .well, I. . ."

Suddenly it hit her: he believed the rumors going around in school about her "putting out". He thought she was easy!

Someone started the rumors when she first started high school two years ago after a date with a junior boy went horribly wrong. She was still unsure who started the rumor excatly. It could have been the boy who asked her out. He was very upset when Cindy told him, "No." Apparently, he was expecting to get laid. He could have made up some story to not look like an ass in front of his friends or it could have been the girlfriend he forgot to mention when he asked Cindy out. She may have started the rumor because she hated Cindy for going out with her boyfriend. Whoever it was, ruined her reputation. She was not the kind of girl that people thought she was.

Sure, she had dated a couple more boys than the average girl, but that didn't make her a slut like people thought. And she knew girls who dated more guys than she had! Five in, like, two and half years wasn't that big a number, anyway, right?

Well, Nick would make six, but it still wasn't a lot! And it wasn't like she had sex with all of them. She was actually still a virgin. She was just waiting for the right moment with the right guy. She was waiting for someone who made her feel comfortable and who was trustworthy and someone who cared as much about her as she did about them. That wasn't wrong at all and with Jimmy she felt all those thing: comfort, trust, a mutual attraction. She knew this was what she was waiting for.

She suddenly found herself at ease, her anger from before gone and her mind clear. Jimmy ahdn't kissed her because he believed the rumors. He kissed her because he wanted to be with her. He liked her.

"Jimmy," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked as she looked at him.

He blushed. "I. . .I thought it would be the best way to show you how I feel."

Cindy's arms slipped to her sides. She was right. He did like her. He did! "H-how do you feel?" she asked. She wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear it come from his own lips. _Say it, please. _

"I thought the kiss would be enough to-"

She placed a hand on his chest and he paused. "Just say it," she pleaded.

He opened his mouth, his face flushed, but he could not speak.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asked. Maybe if they were alone in a more intimate setting, he would be able to come out and say it, but she would not admit to herself that she wanted it that way for her own selfish desires. "In your room."

"W-we have privacy here," he said. "My parents aren't home-"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'd feel better in your room."

"Oh. . .kay." He led her to his room, but he did not look any less shy when they finally got there. In fact, he looked a little more uneasy now that they were alone in a much smaller area.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked as she sat down on his bed. "Please, tell me." She didn't even realize it herself, but she wanted him to spill his heart. She needed to hear that someone wanted her, that someone thought of her as more than someone to have sex with. Sometimes she felt like Nick just didn't appreciate her and recently he would try more and more to get into her pnats. Every date ended with a kiss that would turn into something more and she found it more tiring to say no each time and it bothered her.

Jimmy looked down. "F-for a long time I've. . ." he took a deep breath ". . .I've been thinking about you in ways that I find embarrasing."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, unsure if she should be happy or upset about it. She inched closer to the edge of the bed as he began to pace.

"I started thinking about us being together, like seeing a movie together, eating meals together, having picnics, kissing, hugging, playing-" a blushed colored his cheeks "-and it was so. . .irratitating. After a while of denying it, I just stopped fighting it and found myself really, _really_ wanting to be with you." He took a deep breath and then slowly shook his head before he looked at her again, "But you were always with someone else. If it wasn't one guy, it was another. And during the rare time you were signle, there were still other guys interested in you or who you were interested in and I felt like I could win! And then you go out with Nick and I knew I'd lost for sure!"

He sighed and sat down beside her. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "It really hurt and I tried to give up, but no matter how hard I tried to surpress these feelings, they'd just resurface stronger than before."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Jimmy," she whispered as she leaned in close. Her lips hovered above his, uncertain, but then Jimmy closed the gap between them and his lips were on hers, hungery for a taste of her. It wasn't long before Cindy's arms were wrapped around his neck and they were sprwaled across the bed, their kisses becoming more and more passionate.

They both had a single thought in the back of their minds, but they ingored it, promising themselves that they would get back to it later.

That single thought was this: _This, is a problem. _


	2. Part II: Deception

**Author's Note:** Woo hoo! Another chapter and we are half way through the fic! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part II:** Deception

_Three Months later._ . .

"Cindy, you didn't!"

Cindy walked beside Libby, trying to shy away. People were beginning to stare at them and Cindy didn't like the sudden attention. _Please, please, just calm down_, she thought, but she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.

"What?!" she replied, trying to keep her voice low as her eyes scanned the hall.

"That's just so _wrong_," Libby argued. "He'll be so pissed!"

"He'll understand," Cindy said, unconvinced of it herself as she said it, but she was trying to convince Libby otherwise.

"I'm not so sure," Libby replied. "Jimmy is already angry about last Friday." Libby turned away from her friend.

"I know, I know," Cindy said. "But I explained it all to him." He wasn't happy about it and it didn't matter how often she apologized for it, he wasn't going to forgive her just yet.

Libby shook her head as they made it to Cindy's locker. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" Cindy asked innocently enough as she opened her locker.

"Don't play dumb!" Libby almost shouted. Cindy tried to keep her quiet. "How long?"

Cindy sighed. "Libby, come on. I-"

"No, you, 'come on', Cindy!" Libby exclaimed. "Do you even remember what I told you three months ago?"  
_Choose one and only one_, Cindy recited in her head,_ because if you don't, you'll only hurt them both and yourself in the process._

"Yes," Cindy answered, turning her attention back to her locker.

"Then?" Libby asked, hands on her hips. "What's the problem?"

Cindy said nothing. She wanted to be with Jimmy, she really did. He meant a lot to her and she couldn't believe how she just let her inhabitations completely control her that fateful day she went to visit Jimmy after he kissed her three months ago. It just felt so right at the time and he was so sweet with her and it wasn't like it hadn't been special, it was! And they spoke about it, how she was still going to be with Nick until she told him about them, but days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and at first Jimmy said it didn't bother him. He said he'd wait, he'd be patient.

With a sigh Cindy closed her locker.

Libby shook her head. "It's already beginning," she said. "Jimmy is hurting because of this."

It wasn't like she was doing all of this on purpose, it's just that. . .well, people would start seeing Cindy weird if they knew she had gone behind Nick's back and slept with Jimmy. She couldn't bare the thought of people talking negatively about her. Her reputation would be ruined.

"He's just angry," Cindy replied, still trying to convince Libby that she was wrong."Because he's upset!" Libby exclaimed. She grabbed Cindy's arm. "He likes you, Cindy." Her voice was soft.

"I like him, too."

"No," Libby said. "He _really_ likes you. A lot."

Cindy stared. Was she. . . saying that Jimmy loved her?

"That's why you can't do this anymore," Libby explained. "You made plans with Jimmy first and if you break those plans for Nick instead, especially on Valentine's day, then dump Jimmy."

Cindy stared at her stunned and confused. She didn't want to do that. She wanted to be with Jimmy. She did! "W-why?"

Libby looked at her, surprised and a little appalled. "Because you obviously don't want to be with Jimmy," Libby said.

"What makes you say that?!" Cindy exclaimed.

"You are constantly 'rescheduling' with Jimmy to be with Nick, so you don't want to be with Jimmy as much as you want me to believe."

"That is not true!" Cindy protested. "I do want to be with Jimmy! I only 'reschedule' with him because I'm-"

"'Keeping up appearances'," Libby finished. "I know. You've said this before." She shook her head. "Why don't you just stop using excuses and come out with it already. Just stop denying it."

"Denying what?" Cindy asked. "What am I denying?"

Libby turned away. "You know what," she began, "just forget it. Do what you want, but I warned you."

Cindy was too angry to hear Libby's warning clearly. She turned away and walked to class. Libby just didn't understand what Cindy was going through. It was far to complicated for anyone to comprehend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About 20 minutes later, Cindy was back in the hall way. It was clear now, almost completely vacant, except for the single freshman that stood at the fountain, taking a drink.

She could hear someone on the stairwell and looked over. Her eyes instantly found Jimmy. He was coming down. A smile broke out on her face. She had not seen him all day and she wanted to hear his voice and know that things between them still had not changed.

Cindy ran to him, catching him by surprise from behind. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Don't," he said, pulling her arms away from him and continued down the hall without so much as a glance her way.

She was confused for a moment and then she could feel herself shake with panic. "I-I get it," she stuttered. "Y-you're still mad about last Friday."

_Keep talking, keep talking_, she urged. _If you keep talking, he'll turn around eventually and he'll stay with you. Just keep talking_.

"Listen, Jimmy. I explained-"

"And I heard you," he said. "I understand perfectly."

"Great," she said, walking towards him now. "Then how about a kiss?" She placed her arms around him again, but he gently removed himself from her grasp.

He turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "I don't think we're on the same page here," he said.

"No," she replied. "We're not. What's. . .?" Her confusion and panic fused, making things a little hazy.

"I thought it'd be obvious," he said. "You're a smart girl and I knew you'd-"

"I don't want to break up!" she blurted as she looked up at him.

Jimmy gazed at her for a while. "How can we break up when we weren't together in the first place?"

"What?" she asked, looking at him with an expression that reviled all of her confusion.

"We weren't dating," Jimmy answered. "I don't know what that was, but it wasn't dating." He paused. "Dating involves two people actually _going_ _out_ on _dates_ and enjoy each other's company. We-" he gestured to them both "-always stayed inside. Away from the public and most of the time we just-"

"You didn't complain before!" Cindy exclaimed. "And we enjoyed each other's company!"

"That's because it didn't bother me before!" he argued. "And sure we enjoyed each other's company--under my covers!" Cindy looked embarrassed and Jimmy shook his head, he breathed a sigh, trying to calm himself down. "I thought I could be happy staying that way. It was enough for me. At least, that's what I told myself."

"And now?"

"It bothers me," he confessed, "that that was the only way for us to be together. Either in bed or on my couch or in the bathroom or the-"

"I get it," she interrupted, her face aflame.

"My point is," he said with a sigh, "that we were never able to be a _real_ couple. We never went out on dates."

"People don't have to know," she said.

Jimmy nodded, but he didn't agree. "You say that because you wouldn't want to be seen with me."

"Well, yeah!" Cindy exclaimed. "I'm with Nick, Jimmy. Or did you forget?"

Jimmy's face completely fell. "How could I forget? That's what bothers me, too," he said. "The fact that you're with him when you're not with me. It hurts." He looked at her with hurt in his eyes and the guilt over powered her. She made her way to him and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She embraced him, pulling him towards her. She gently placed a hand on the back of his head and rested his head on her shoulder. Her hands found his and she placed them in her back pockets and wrapped her arms around him again. He felt too hurt to even protest, but as he looked down the vacant hall he removed his hands from her pockets and stood up straight. "Let's just end this," he said, inching away from her.

She didn't want this to be the end and again she began to panic, sensing that this relationship was coming to a close. "What about Valentine's Day?" she said quickly.

"What?"

"Give me one more chance."

Jimmy sighed. "I've given you so many last chances, Cindy. I don't think-"

"This time you won't regret it!" Cindy said hurriedly. "I know a great restaurant not too far away from here. It'll be my treat. Come on."

Jimmy shook his head.

"Please," Cindy begged. She was on the verge of tears now. She was desperate for him to just say yes. She quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes before they fell. "Just one last chance."

Jimmy looked at her and then he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this," he sighed. "All right."

Cindy let out a breath, relieved. She jumped on him, her arms around his neck.

"But only one more chance!" he said. "_One_ more. After that _no more_."

She nodded excitedly. "There won't be a need for any more chances after this."

He nodded, but he was unsure. With one last sigh he walked away.

Cindy was absolutely delighted. She would prove to Jimmy just how much she wanted their relationship to last. He would see by the end of the night that what they had was special and that he was special to her. He would see it. He would.

"Did I hear you right?"

Cindy jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around.

"Did you tell him you'd go out with him on Valentine's Day?"

Libby placed her hands on her hips. "What about Nick? Don't tell me you're going to keep your date with both of them and do what they always do on TV because it never works out and-"

"No," Cindy replied, a smile on her face. "I'll keep only one date."

Libby waited and Cindy's smile widened.

"Jimmy."

After a while Libby smiled herself. "So, you're choosing Jimmy then? Does that mean you'll be dumping Nick?"

Cindy did not answer, instead she walked on back to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy had given Jimmy the name of the place and the directions. He stood waiting by the entrance with a single rose. He was dressed accordingly: in a black tux. It was a fancy place and he knew that Cindy had told him she would pay, but what kind of date would he be on Valentine's Day if he did not pay for the meal?

He was prepared to pay for everything. He brought his wallet with the money he had been saving. He hoped that this would be the end of all the deception and the confusion between him and Cindy.

Jimmy looked into the beautiful night sky. He spotted a few stray stars twinkling against the darkness and then he gazed at the half-lidded moon.

"Jimmy!"

He turned and smiled when he saw Sheen and Libby. He hid a laugh as he looked at Sheen. He was looking pretty spiffy in his white tux and red tie. His eyes turned to Libby who was looking lovely in her strapless evening dress.

"We match!" Sheen said, gesturing to himself and then to Libby as he approached his friend. They greeted each other properly and then Sheen asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for his date," Libby cut in, she looked at Jimmy knowingly and happily nodded. "I know."

Jimmy stared at her and then he smiled. "Cindy told you?'

Libby nodded excitedly. She looked about ready to jump up and down with joy for him.

"Told you what?" Sheen asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"About our date," Jimmy said.

"Our date?" Sheen asked, confused as he moved his hand back and forth between himself and Jimmy.

"No!" Jimmy replied with a laugh, swatting Sheen's hand away. "You're not my type."

"I always thought I was a pretty good looking guy," Sheen said.

Libby rolled her eyes and Jimmy laughed. "I'm talking about me and Cindy."

Sheen nodded. "Right," he said. "You told me about that!" He paused a moment. "About that," he began. He looked at his shoes, "I might have mentioned it to someone at school."

"What?!" Jimmy wanted people to know, but not till tonight while they were out together, so everyone could see. Until it was truly official.

"It came out in a conversation," Sheen said. He shrugged. "I don't remember who it was."

Libby held back her laughter. She shook her head and as Jimmy yelled at Sheen, Libby caught sight of Cindy and her jaw dropped. Cindy was hanging on Nick's arm and they were heading their way.

The two approached Libby and the boys, Jimmy's back to them. The very second that Cindy's eyes caught hers, Libby narrowed her eyes and that sent an icy chill down Cindy's spine.

"Neutron?" Nick called.

Those few seconds that it took Jimmy to turn around were agonizing and torturous. Libby knew what was coming and she hated to think that such a great guy like Jimmy could end up in such a dilemma during the most romantic day of the year. How could Cindy _do_ that to him?

Jimmy's face fell when his eyes dawned on Cindy and Nick arm-in-arm and Cindy's eyes almost immediately shifted from panic to guilt. "What are you doing here?" Nick asked as they shook hands, the entire time Jimmy watched Cindy from the corner of his eye.

"I'm waiting for someone," he said, his voice shaky.

Libby cringed. He was trying to put up a brave front, but his voice completely gave away his distress.

"But she's--_ooff!_" Sheen hunched over and held his stomach. Libby didn't have much time to think about it, but she felt bad for elbowing him afterwards, but sometimes it was the only way to keep his mouth shut.

Nick paid no mind to Sheen. "How about you sit with us when she comes?"

"No!" Cindy blurted.

People all around turned to her, a blush grew across her cheeks. "I-I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't really enjoy that. I mean, he'd want some privacy, right?"

Jimmy stared at her. Her words somehow really hurt. What made it all worse was that she was looking great in soft blue evening gown. "Right," he said.

It became uncomfortably silent for a while and Nick became suspicious. He looked from one to the other, somehow knowing that something was not quite right here. He let it go for the time being. "I'll see you around," Nick finally said as he led Cindy away.

_I'm an idiot_, he said to himself as he shook his head. He always gave her another chance and she always let him down, so why was it that he gave in again and let her have another chance to make things right.

_You love her_.

He heard that people did stupid things when they were in love, but he never understood why and he always told himself he would never let himself do anything stupid when he was in love, if he ever fell in love. Now that he was in love, he was constantly making stupid decisions that ultimately left him broken hearted. It was so stupid! He was so stupid!

He knew now though that no matter how many chances he gave her, Cindy would still mess it up and she'd continue to choose Nick over him every time. His heart ached at the thought. It was over the moment it started. He should have known better than to deceive himself like that.

"Jimmy," Libby said softly. "I. . ." she let out a sympathetic sigh.

"It's okay," he said, turning to her and Sheen. "It's okay because now I know-" he shrugged. "It just wasn't meant to be." He looked down at the rose and twirled it between his fingers, watching it's rotating petals, swirling into itself. He was empty and yet he felt sick enough to throw up.

"Jimmy," Sheen began, "Why don't you eat with us?" Sheen looked at Libby and she nodded.

"Yeah!" she agreed a little too enthusiastically. "Valentine's Day is about being with the people you love and who love you back. And we love you! And you love us!"

They nodded and Jimmy smiled, trying to suppress the hurt in his heart, but his heart clenched at the thought of eating with the happy couple. He would be the third wheel and it would only remind him that he was alone.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "It's a day for couples, but thanks. You two go on in. I'll be fine."

"But-"

Jimmy shook his head again, stopping Sheen's protest. "You two deserve this night together." He ushered them toward the door. "Go," he said, giving them a little push, but they stared at him, unsure of what to do. They didn't want to leave him alone. They were worried and honestly scared.

"Please, go," Jimmy almost begged, the hurt reflecting like a mirror image in his eyes.

Sheen and Libby hesitantly made their way into the restaurant.

Jimmy sighed. He looked around and spotted couples holding each other, kissing, talking, hugging, laughing, holding hands, enjoying one another's company. He was the only one who stood alone.

He looked down at the rose again. A drop of water fell on one of the petals and then another and another and another until it came pouring down on him and his single rose. Girls squealed as they rushed for cover, their partners at their side.

The rain soaked his hair and his clothes. It didn't take long for the rain to soak into his bones. With one deep breath Jimmy dropped the rose and walked away and put his hands in his pockets.

"She lied to me again," he said as the rain mixed with his tears.


	3. Part III: Abstention

**Author's Note:** So, here it is, part 3 (FINALLY, I know). Only one part left after this. Enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part III:** Abstention

Jimmy entered the living room and turned on the light as he loosened his tie. Now he just felt stupid in this get-up. He could not believe he had gone out of his way to look good for Cindy and he thought he had done a pretty good damn job of that considering he did not even know what tux to get. His dad's were too weird to even _consider_ wearing.

He removed his suit, hoping some of the weight he felt would go with it. He felt a little colder than before, but he tried to shake himself of it.

With a sigh he tossed the soaked jacket on the coffee table (he didn't want to wet the couch), but the heaviness remained. He began to feel like this weight was crushing him. He quickly went up stairs to his room and peeled off his clothes one by one, hoping that the heaviness would lift.

Jimmy stared at his wet clothes on the floor and shook his head. What was going on? The weight was still on him. He could feel it taking him down with it and then he realized that it was his heart. His heart was heavy and it made him feel as though he were being pulled down by the very weight of it.

He shivered and made his way into the bathroom. He wondered if he should take a warm shower, but would that work to relieve the weight or would it backfire? What did other people do next? He was cold and a warm shower would help him regain some feeling in his numb finger tips. The rain had been cruel and cold. _Like Cindy_, he thought.

He suddenly wanted to get rid of the sudden coldness he felt. _I'll take my chances_, he thought and turned the shower head on.

Steam rose and he pictured Cindy's face when she saw him standing there with a rose. She looked guilty, but she did not do anything about it. She did not apologize and she did not tell Nick that she would much rather be with Jimmy instead.

"Now," Jimmy said, "you're done. You ruined the last chance you had."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I didn't mean it, honest!"

"Save it for someone who cares!"

With that the girl walked out, leaving her date to trail behind her.

Cindy grew nervous as her eyes shifted from the fighting couple to Nick to Sheen and then finally, to Libby. Nick had suggested they all sit together. _It'll be fun!_ He said. _Like a double date_, but the atmosphere was suffocating and she knew Libby wanted to kill her for what she had done. Libby just didn't know what was going on!

It was not like she _planned_ to go out with Nick tonight—oh, well, yes, she did—but it was _Jimmy_ she wanted to go with! Nick had asked her first and it slipped her mind when she spoke to Jimmy. Surely, Libby knew that. Right?

_Wrong. _

Cindy looked at Libby, who sat still across from her. The tension in the air was thick. There was no knife, no matter how sharp, that could cut through it and it seemed that only the silence could even come close to its intensity.

"So," Nick offered, trying to relieve the tension among them. "Who's this mystery girl Jimmy's waiting for?"

The question could not have come at a worse time and it could not have possibly been more unsettling, but this made Libby finally react, though the reaction was quite unexpected.

Libby's hand came down hard on the table, making everyone look her way. Even the couples around them turned to look at her. Cindy could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment and shame.

"She's a dishonest, disloyal, little--"

A waiter tripped as she spoke the last word, startled by her.

"I-I'm sorry about that," he stammered as he went to clean up the broken glass.

Libby didn't even look at him. She didn't even seem to care that he had spilled water on her dress. She did not move an inch and that scared Cindy.

"Okay!" Sheen cut in as he clapped his hands. "How about that Ultra Lord special, huh?" He looked around the table. Nick gave him a look that simply said_ What? _"Oh, don't tell me you didn't see Ultra Lord's Ultra Team! He joined with Winged Girl, the Punished, and the Incredulous Herc. It was an awesome team. It's been, like, five years since Ultra Lord went off the air, but because of the massive viewers who watched the two hour special yesterday, there's talk about creating a new show! It'll be awesome! I would watch-"

Libby stood and her chair screeched. She threw down her napkin and marched off in a silent fury.

Sheen stood up, careful with his own chair. "Libs," he called.

"Where I'm going," she shot back, "_you_ _can't follow_." Her voice was venomous. Sheen had never heard it sound that way before. He stood for a moment, shocked at the way she had spoken to him. _Well_, he thought. _That's not good_.

Cindy stumbled for words as Sheen sat back down, but she couldn't find anything to say. She stood up and excused herself. She was sure Libby wanted to say something to her. She just hoped that she would not get hurt. A shiver went down her spin as she made her way to the women's restroom.

When Cindy stood behind the closed door, she stopped to think for a moment. Maybe Libby did not want to talk to anyone. Maybe she just needed some time to clear her mind before she came out to sit back down.

"Come inside, Cindy," Libby's voice came through the closed door._ How did she know?! _She thought. She wasn't going to lie, that scared the crap out of her and her voice--Cindy shook her head, thinking, _What the have I done?_--was firm and nonnegotiable and incredibly aggressive as well. Cindy had never heard it sound quite like that before.

Cindy took a deep breath and then went through the door. Libby stood at the sink, staring down into the drain. Cindy nervously stood a safe distance behind her, waiting.

Suddenly, Libby turned around and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Cindy stepped back, blown away by Libby's murderous voice.

"You told Jimmy that you'd go out with _him_ for Valentine's day! Not _**him**_!" She pointed out the door as she leaned over Cindy.

The rumble of Libby's voice shook the stalls and the walls around them and slapped Cindy in the face.

"I-"

"Don't give me any excuses, Vortex!"

Vortex? Did Libby really just call her that? She never called her that before.

"Libby-"

"If you were going to choose Nick the whole time, then why bother telling Jimmy to meet you here? Why bother secretly 'dating' him in the first place?"

Cindy said nothing, guilt had claimed her words.

"Jimmy really cares about you," Libby said, her voice much softer now. Her sudden change in tone made Cindy begin to tear.

"And I really care about him," Cindy said.

"No, you don't!" Libby argued.

Cindy looked up stunned, wondering why Libby would even say such a thing. She did care about Jimmy. She did! She cared about him a lot.

"If you did," Libby began, "then you wouldn't have lied about this date. If you cared then you wouldn't have put him through so much hurt. If you cared then you wouldn't have needed so many 'last' chances. If you cared, then you would have ended it with Nick from the start, so you could fully commit yourself to Jimmy."

Libby shook her head. "You're a horrible person and I'm not friends with horrible people." Libby looked at Cindy for a few seconds and as her words sunk in, Cindy's eyes opened wide.

Then Libby made her way to the door. Cindy desperately reached out to her, catching her arm. "Libby, I-"

Libby pulled away and turned to her once more. "One more thing," she said, "I don't play nice with horrible people." And then Libby was out the door and Cindy was standing in the bathroom, stunned and horrified to realize that her friend no longer wanted to be friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick nervously looked about, lightly tapping his foot. "So," he tried for s second time since the girls had left the table. "Libby seems pretty mad."

"Oh, she's more than that," Sheen replied. "But I can't blame her. Cindy wasn't being fair and she really hurt Ji-" He stopped himself before he could say more.

Nick eyed him, his suspicion rising. "Jimmy?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," Sheen said quickly.

"But you were going to," Nick said.

Sheen shook his head. "She just hurt someone," Sheen said, diverting things a bit.

Nick opened his mouth to ask again, but Libby came back at that moment. She didn't sit back down. Instead she motioned for Sheen to stand. "Come on," she said and walked toward the exit. Sheen stood up quickly and reached into his pant pocket. He pulled out crumpled bills and put them on the table.

"This should cover us," he said. He offered Nick a weak, apologetic smile and then turned to follow Libby out.

Cindy made her way to the table while Nick stared off in amazement at Sheen and Libby. What was going on here?

Nick turned when he heard something shift beside him. He saw Cindy sitting there, staring at the napkin in her lap.

"Why is Libby so mad?" he asked. "What's going on? And I'm pretty sure Sheen was going to say Neutron's name when he was trying to explain some of this stuff to me."

Cindy looked up at the mention of Jimmy's name. "He mentioned Jimmy?"

Nick raised an eyebrow and looked at her carefully. Since when were they on a first name basis? She hadn't called Neutron by his first name since they were kids. At least, that's what he thought. "No," he answered carefully. "I said that he was_ going _to say Neutron's name."

Cindy's hands fidgeted in her lap as she nodded thoughtfully.

Nick waited for a while and then asked, "Well?" He looked at her, but she did not look up. He straightened his back and looked at her with firm eyes, completely serious now. "Cindy, you better start talking now, or I walk."

Cindy looked up immediately, her eyes panicked and pleading.

"Talk," he said again.

Tears began to brim in her eyes as she nodded. She took a deep breath and began, "Libby's mad because of something I did. . .t-to Jimmy."

Nick listened waiting. "And?"

Cindy looked at him and burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands. "I've been seeing Jimmy behind your back for a while," she sobbed. "At first Jimmy said he didn't mind that we'd have to hide it and he said he didn't care that I was with you. He just wanted to be with me. But now things are a mess. I was supposed to meet him here today. He was waiting for me when we showed up."

She wiped her tears away and glanced up at him, but Nick simply looked at her, his face blank. She searched his eyes, but she could not tell what he was thinking. "Say something," she pleaded.

Nick only stared back at her, expressionless. "How long?" he asked. Not even his voice gave away any hint of emotion. What was running through his mind?

"T-three months." She winced, ready to hear his voice boom with fury, but he said nothing. He just stared at her and then he placed his napkin on the table and nodded once. He stood up and reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. She realized then that she never took the time to look at him. He looked good dressed up. His hair was done nice. He looked really good. A new sense of guilt washed over her. She did not intend to hurt anyone. She had been selfish to think she could make two relationships work. She was stupid.

Nick opened his wallet and pulled out a few bills.

"This is for me and you," he said as he set the bills down. "It should be enough for a tip, too." He put his wallet back in his pocket and nodded toward the crumpled paper on the table. "That's from Sheen. That should be enough for him and Libby." Nick moved around his chair and pushed it in before he walked toward the exit.

Cindy watched him as he walked out, her tears rolled down her cheeks. That was it? She sat, stunned and overwhelmed. He wasn't going to say anything else? She was not sure what was more painful, Nick's blank stare or the fact that he said nothing. She did not know what he was thinking and she wished that he had yelled or something, so she knew how to react.

A waiter approached and looked at her and then at Nick. He looked around at the empty table and leaned down. "Will your friends be coming back?"  
Fresh tears stung her eyes again as they filled to the brim and then she bent over, her head in her hands and she cried.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the knock came, Jimmy was thankful to have a distraction. _Now I can get my mind off Cindy_, he thought as he made his way to the door. _Maybe mom and dad are back from their date_. He paused for a moment. _Date. Pfft_. He almost laughed, thankful to know that he still could even though it hurt.

He reached for the knob as another knock sounded. _Hold on_, he thought. He opened the door and froze.

"Jimmy, please," Cindy begged, "believe me. I wanted to be with you. I did, honestly. But-"

Jimmy stopped her. He shook his head. This was the last thing he wanted to listen to. He could not put himself through any more grief over her. He was tired of it and he was really tired of her. "If that were true," he said, "then there shouldn't be a 'but'." He began to close the door, but she put her hands on the door and pushed back.

"Just listen-"

He stopped her again. Why was she doing this to him? "You had your chance."

Jimmy tried to keep calm, to keep his cool. He did not want to show any emotion. It would show her weakness, make her think that she could fix things. It would help her manipulate him into thinking that she could make things work again. He pushed the hurt down, in a deep place where it almost disappeared, but there was a problem with that. The pain and grief and poisonous emotions that people harbor and hide away are like coal. With more depth and more pressure, it eventually becomes something else, a diamond, cold and hard and unbreakable. Emotions work the same; the deeper you push them down and the more pressure you put on them, the harder they become.

"Just go," he said, his voice shaking. His emotions were stronger than he was at the moment.

"Jimmy, I-"

He shook his head. "Because you're having a hard time with this," he said despite himself, "I'll tell you this: we are done."

Cindy stood there, perplexed.

"You've made your choice."

She shook her head, ready to protest, but Jimmy cut her off.

"Never come here again," he said, his voice low, and then he shut the door.


	4. Part IV: Contrition

**Author's Note:** Well, it's been a while. Lol. I apologize for the long wait. I had to rewrite this entire chapter because I was unhappy with the original. I think this revised version is much better and much longer, so this fic will have one more chapter after this, lol. The old one was just so. . .lame. Lol! I had written it in 2005, so. . .yeah. Lol.

Anyway, enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part IV: **Contrition

Valentine's Day was by far the worst day of Cindy's life. After leaving the restaurant, she went to Jimmy' s and that didn't go well, so she went home, her body shaking from her emotions and her eyes spilling over with tears.

No one called the following day to see if she had made it home all right, no one came by. She was like the plague, no one wanted to catch her and that only made her want to cry more, but it was to be expected considering everything that had happened.

She sighed as she walked down the hall to her next class. No one spoke to her at school either. It had been three whole days and no one so much as looked at her. Nick stayed away, Libby looked the other way when Cindy was in her line of sight, Jimmy avoided her, and Sheen. . .well, Sheen was Sheen. He'd smile sadly at her, but then looked away. That was all she would get from him. He may be a little slow at times, but he was not stupid. He knew what was going on and he was not happy with her either, but at least he didn't completely shut her out. She was thankful for that. Carl wouldn't look at her, which made her realize just how badly she messed up.

Cindy just wanted someone to listen. She knew what she did was wrong and she was sorry, truly and deeply sorry and she wanted everyone to know, but who would listen to her now?

A girl coughed, "-Slut-" and coughed again, trying to cover up the obvious insult.

Another girl looked at her in disgust and turned her head.

Cindy looked down and walked faster down the hall. She had been dealing with this for three days. Word spread quickly in high school. These girls were nice compared to some of the others.

Right now all she wanted was to get to class safely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey," Carl said, "Did you know that Miss Fowl is retiring? This is her last year"

Jimmy sighed. This information had been repeated throughout the day. "Yeah," Jimmy said. "You mentioned that earlier, Carl."

They were at his locker again. Carl stood beside Jimmy as he watched his friend shove book after book in his back pack. Jimmy wasn't going to need half of it, but Carl wouldn't stop talking! It was driving Jimmy insane and stuffing all this stuff in his bag kept him from turning on his friend.

Carl meant well, Jimmy knew it, but he had been sticking rather close since he found out what happened with Cindy on Valentine's Day.

As Jimmy continued to shove stuff in his bag, Carl talked a mile a minute about nothing at all. It wasn't long before Jimmy realized he put everything in his backpack. He had barely turned around when something his him in the side of the head. He heard Carl scream as his sight went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick honestly didn't know how angry he was until he saw Neutron's face. It was the first time Nick had seen him since Valentine's Day.

Up until now, Nick had been walking the halls like a zombie. He moved to get from one class to the next, unresponsive to the talk around him.

Something about seeing Neutron made something inside him snap and then he saw nothing but red.

Nick moved with lightening speed across the hall and threw one hard punch that hit Neutron's temple. The boy genius lost his balance and fell awkwardly into his locker. Nick didn't even wait for Neutron to stand, he hit him again and again. He couldn't even hear Carl's screaming. He couldn't hear anything. His whole mind (and even his body) was focused on one task. He couldn't even see well. His eyes were clouded with red splotches mixed with hazy, tiny gray clouds and small dark shadows, but he knew it was Jimmy he was hitting. He didn't even realize when he shoved Carl aside.

Someone jumped on him and held him back long enough for Carl to help Jimmy sit up. Carl shook his friend, tears in his eyes, shouting at him to open his eyes, but Neutron lay limp in his arms.

Nick struggled against the arms that held him so fiercely and he almost broke free, but he felt more hands on him before he could fully pull himself free.

Neutron's eyes fluttered open and that was enough. With a strength he wasn't even aware he possessed, Nick tore himself away from the hands that held him back and lunged for the boy genius again. Carl screamed as he protectively fell over his friend's body.

"Stop!"

The voice startled Nick. It made him freeze, whoever was behind him, seized the opportunity and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down. Nick fought against the pressure on his body, but whoever these people were, they weren't taking any chances. They leaned all their weight on him.

Nick looked up, still struggling, to see Cindy rushing towards the battered boy just three feet away from him. Had he really done that? He shook his head and watched Cindy.

"Jimmy," she said, panic in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"He just got beat up," came Libby's angry voice above him, "what do _you_ think?"

Cindy looked embarrassed, but she didn't turn away from Neutron. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her fingertips traced his swollen eye. Her gentleness made Nick's heart ache and his fingers curl. The scene before him was not something he wanted to see. He felt something in his throat as his legs moved him. His lips curled in a snarl and he could feel the low rumble in his throat before he heard it.

He sensed someone tense behind him, unsure of whether to back away or pin him down harder, but then Neutron moved away from Cindy's touch and Nick's anger eased. He watched as the beaten boy genius rolled onto his side and coughed, struggling to get up.

Cindy quickly made a move to help him, but he cringed away from her and said something that made Cindy freeze. To Nick it sounded like "Get lost" and for a moment he thought she was getting what she deserved.

She sat there as Carl quickly put his arms around Neutron again to help him up. Libby was fast, too. She was there in seconds, putting Neutron's left arm around her shoulders.

Some weight lifted from Nick's back and he knew someone got up. He saw Sheen rushing to get to Libby and the others before his eyes shifted to Cindy.

She sat on her knees tightly holding her right hand in her left as though it were contaminated and she was trying to keep from poisoning those around her. The look in her eyes sent tiny needles through Nick's heart, each one more painful than the last. She was hurting and that hurt more than anything.

"What is going on here?!" came a booming male voice.

He could feel the people pinning him down scrambling to their feet as the other students scurried away.

A large man stood above Nick as he got to his feet. The man looked at Neutron and then at Cindy on her knees and then back at Nick, eyes angry and suspicious.

"I fell," came Neutron's pale voice.

"You what?" the man asked. He obviously did not buy the story. He folded his arms over his chest, waiting for another response.

"I_ fell_," Neutron repeated a little more forcefully this time. "I hit my head on my locker and the skin tore when I fell."

The man sighed. He still didn't believe it, but he wasn't going to argue. "Take him to the nurse."

He turned to the remaining students and growled, "The rest of you get back to class before I get generous with the detention slips."

The rest of the students scurried away, but Nick remained on his knees, watching Cindy. Did she really care about him that much?

"Both of you better get up and get to class before I assign you detention," he said. He looked at them warningly and then turned to walk away.

Nick stood and took a deep breath before he made his way to her. He held out his hand, looking away. He wouldn't be able to look at her without wanting to hold her, but he didn't feel her hand in his. He was about to let his hand slip to his side and walk away, but a gentle warmth slipped into his hand. He curled his fingers around Cindy's and helped her to her feet without a word or a glance her way.

They walked side by side in silence towards Cindy's class in an unspoken agreement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A few days later. . ._

"Hey, Carl," Libby said, "thanks again for letting us spend Valentine's day with you."

Sheen rolled his eyes. How many times did she have to say it before she realized that Carl knew how much she was really thankful?

Carl nodded. "Of course," he said happily. "I was happy to have the company. I was feeling lonely in that house by myself." This was no lie. He wasn't expecting them to come by, so he was surprised but so grateful even after he found out why they were there. It made him feel a little guilty for being so happy, but he was thankful none-the-less. His parents had gone out and he had been stuck at home. Dateless and alone.

"You could have just come out with us," Sheen insisted for what seemed like the hundredth time as he chewed on his sandwich. "And Libby you've been thanking him every day since Valentine's Day. I think that's enough. Carl gets it already."

Libby made a face, but Carl shook his head. "I don't mind it," he said, "and anyway, I didn't want to be a third wheel on your date."

Sheen threw his hand in the air as though to shoo the comment away.

"It wouldn't have been right," Carl said.

"Whatever, dude," Sheen said, dismissing him.

"It wouldn't have been an intrusion, you know," Libby said. "You're our friend and we love you. That's what Valentine's Day is really about. Love." She smiled at him. It might have actually turned out for the best if they'd all just decided to go together. Maybe then it really wouldn't have been so bad. The night might have actually been fun.

She thought about their Valentine's Day. The sadness that consumed that night and ruined the day for them was incredible. She was still awed at how easily Carl was able to convince Jimmy to come to his house. They met him half way and then led him back to Carl's house. It was terrible! Jimmy could hardly stand on his own when he reached them. It was like he had just given up. He collapsed on the couch as soon as it was within his reach. Libby never felt so helpess before. Nothing she said seemed to help Jimmy's disposition at all.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Nick sat down beside Sheen, just across from her and for a while everything was silent.

"Get Neutron to open up to Cindy again," he said, lifting the silence for only a moment.

Every jaw at the table dropped.

"No!" Libby blurted.

"Are you serious?!" Sheen asked with genuine surprised curiosity.

Nick didn't look at either of them. He turned his face. "It hurts to say this, but-"

"Then why say it?!" Libby interrupted, standing now. She had also caught the attention of almost the entire cafeteria. Even the lunch ladies who were serving today's special were glancing in her direction.

Nick slammed his hand on the table, scaring the people around him and capturing the attention of the remaining students who had yet to know what was going on in the cafeteria and said, "Because you didn't see the look in her eyes the day I beat Neutron's face in!"

He looked away, but not before Libby caught the conflicting emotions in his eyes. Guilt and anger wrestled each other while love and pain waged war as sadness loomed over all of it.

"Cindy wants to be with him," he said. He looked as though the words he spoke were tearing him apart. Tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes, but he desperately held them back.

His hand came down on the table again, earning a wince from Sheen. "After she told me I wasn't sure how to react," he confessed. "I was a zombie or something and then in the hallway I saw him and something clicked and I. . .lost control. All I wanted was to beat him till there was nothing left of him.

"But when I saw her run to him and touch his face-" he balled his hands. He took a deep breath and began again, "When he told her to get lost and she pulled away, I thought, 'yeah, you deserve that', but then I saw her face and the look in her eyes. . ." He unclenched his fists and stared into his hands. "It was heartbreaking."

He took a deep breath and put his elbows on the table and let his head rest in his open palms. "Part of me still wants her to get he heart torn out for what she did, but then I see those eyes and I feel guilty."

After a moment of silence, Libby replied, "So, you really did love her."

Nick nodded without looking up. "Of course," he said. "I just didn't show it enough."

Libby sat down and after a moment, she said, "I'll do what I can."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy entered the room and she could feel all eyes on her, following her as she walked to her seat. One girl stuck her foot out as Cindy walked by, tripping her and making everyone laugh. Without turning to look at the girl she picked up her books and continued to her seat. She slid in her chair beside Libby without looking at her. She found it easier that way. She couldn't handle Libby's cold eyes.

The lecture soon began, but Cindy could not pay attention. She had more important matters to attend to. She opened her notebook to the back page and looked at the lame apology letter she had written in her previous class. She pulled it out with little noise and crumpled it up without bringing to much attention to herself and then tried again.

_Jimmy,_

_I made a horrible_

_No, no_, she thought.

_terrible_

_No_. She sighed. _Again_.

_an unthinkable mistake and. . ._

She stopped, shook her head, crossed out the whole thing, and tried again.

_Jimmy-_

_Don't be mad. I was stupid. Really stupid and if you give me just one more chance I promise you that I can make things right._

She read it over. It sounded better. The second half, anyway. With a sigh she crossed it out again and began anew, but Libby's voice stopped her.

"Just talk to him," Libby said. She sat with her elbow on the desk, her check resting on her palm as she looked at Cindy.

Was Libby really speaking to her right now?

"Talk to him," Libby repeated. "And if he doesn't listen-" she shrugged "-make him."

Libby looked over her apology letter disapprovingly. Cindy looked at her friend and her heart filled with relief and her eyes filled with the warm welcome of tears.

And just like that she had hope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Just hear her out," Libby said, keeping in time with Jimmy's step. One class left and still Libby was no where near convincing him it was okay to listen to Cindy.

"What brought this on?" he asked, eyeing her with his good eye. She wanted to say something about it, but she didn't. For the past few days she, Carl, and Sheen had all agreed to keep talk about Jimmy's face to a minimum and to keep from staring, so that he didn't feel self conscience. He looked pretty bad. Nick had kept it close to the face.

"I thought you were on my side," he said as his face fell. He was hurt.

"Oh, I am," she assured. "But where's the harm in listening?" She looked at him and he looked back at her questioningly. She shrugged."And what do you have to lose?"

Without missing a beat he said, "My sanity."

She nudged him. "Come on, be serious. What do you have to lose?"

"What do I stand to gain?" he asked and waited for a reply, but Libby had none. "Exactly," he said. "You're not even completely convinced."

He was right, of course. She wasn't completely convinced, but Nick asked for help and Cindy was (had always been) her friend as well as Jimmy and she just wanted to see the two happy again that would really set the peace and then a light clicked on in her head.

"Peace of mind," she said finally. He looked at her as they walked. That caught his attention. "You might finally be able to get passed this."

He thought about this and Libby almost jumped.

"Okay," he said and inside Libby was celebrating like it was New Years Eve and the ball just dropped, bringing on the new year.

"But I'm not seeking her out," he said. "She has to come to me. I can't guarantee anything else."

Libby tried to contain her triumphant joy. She settled for a nod, not trusting herself to open her mouth. This was turning out better than she hoped. Now if Cindy could wait till after school then Libby could-

Libby began to panic. She could see Cindy standing by Jimmy's last class, waiting outside for Jimmy, no doubt. _Too soon, too soon!_

Jimmy noticed Cindy by the door and immediately turned to Libby and glared at her. "You could have mentioned that this was going to happen now," he said angrily.

She shook her head, but Jimmy looked away. "A little warning would have been nice."

Libby sighed. _Like ripping off a band-aide_, she thought. _Fast. Just get it over with_.

Just before Jimmy approached the door, Libby said her goodbye and reminded him to just listen. She could see Cindy straighten up in the corner of her eye.

Libby smiled weakly at Cindy. "Just listen," she whispered to Jimmy before she continued to her own class.

She breathed a sigh. _This could be disatrous_, she thought, peeking over her shoulder. Jimmy was definitly not ready just yet. She just hoped her listened to everything she had to say.


	5. Part V: Adjudication

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while, but here it _finally_ is!

Drum roll please. . . .the (_REAL_) last part of the story! Woo! I feel like I've just achieved a huge accomplishment. Lol. Especially, because I had to revise this part as well. I just wanted it to be good, you know?

Anyway, enjoy everyone!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part ****V: **Adjudication

They stood there for a moment, Jimmy waiting and Cindy trying to think of a good opening. After a while Jimmy sighed.

"Libby adviced me to listen to what you have to say," he said, " so talk."

Cindy was surprised by his words. Not so much as the content, just at the fact that he had spoken them. It was the first time he had really spoken a complete sentence to her since Valentine's Day, so she nodded.

For a moment she didn't know what to do, but Jimmy waited. She cleared her throat and spoke, "I. . .I came clean with Nick."

_I guessed as much_, he thought. He pointed to his face and nodded knowingly, a little annoyed that she wasted time announcing something so obviuos.

Cindy looked embarrassed and nodded. Jimmy could see her eyes tear. "I guess you figured that much out," she said as she looked away.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Jimmy sighed once more. He didn't mean to be so mean, he just couldn't help himself. He was still hurting and even though it had been three days ago, his face hurt too. He could still feel every blow he got. His face had suffered the most damage. It was a good thing he didn't really care too much about his appeance. Though it was embarrassing when people stared. But who could blame them? He had a black eye that was still just a little swollen because of the cut that ran just below his eye brow and he had a massive bruise on his right temple. His cheekbones ached and his bottom lip was busted and his jaw was still sore and there was a bruise just above the left side of his jaw and even the inside of his cheek was cut and he had accidently bitten his tongue when Nick had punched him after the fifth time.

"I regret the way everything happened," Cindy said finally as the bell rang. Jimmy almost didn't hear her. People rushed into the class. Students at their lockers quickly scurried away.

Cindy didn't look up as she wiped her eyes. "I should have just told Nick from the beginning instead of selfishly hanging on to him for appearances." She shook her head and then looked up.

"I don't expect you to forgive me or to give me another chance, Jimmy," she began, "but I would really like it if you could, please, _please_, _consider _taking me back."

Jimmy's heart skipped a beat. The panic must've showed because Cindy quickly added, "I don't need an answer right now."

She looked down. "It's just. . .I love you so much, Jimmy," she sobbed. Her tears rolled down her cheeks effortlessly now. She laughed a little at herself as she wiped away more tears. "I guess, it's true what they say: you don't know what you have until you've lost it."

Cindy looked at him again and smiled weakly. "When I realized that I lost you, I just. . .I felt so lost and all I could think about was you."

She loved him? He had never heard her say it before. He often wondered if she did. He looked away, trying to surpress a blush. He loved her too. Very much, in fact. Every cell in his body sang her name. His very soul was meant for her alone, but she broke his heart too many times to count. The trust he had in her was completey destroyed and there was a limit to how much his heart could take. He was not willing to put himself through any more pain.

"I-I can't do this," he said as he shook his head. He didn't even looked at her before he walked into his class and he did not want to look at her when he finally sat down. He kept his head down and waited until he felt she was no longer stainding outside the classroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One final class and the school day would be done for the day.

"Hey, Jim," Carl whispered.

Jimmy barely heard Carl's voice, but he answered with a, "Huh?"

"Do you think you can help me with this American History homework today? I had some trouble with last night's assignment." He smiled sheepishly.

Jimmy turned his head to look at Carl and smiled sadly. "Sure," he said.

Someone tapped Jimmy's shoulder from behind, but he ignored it. After a short pause, he felt the tapping again and he shrugged it off. He heard a low exasperated sigh approaching and then he heard the rattling of a chair and someone's yelp.

The teacher stopped and turned her attention away from the board. She peered over her glasses to the back of the class room. Every eye was on a boy in the back who was struggling to get back up on his feet. He smiled sheepishly, a deep blush playing across his cheeks. He managed to get to his feet and get into an empty seat: Nick's empty seat.

Everyone's eyes shifted when they realized Nick was not in his seat. Carl and Jimmy noticed right away. Nick was in their line of view when they turned around.

Nick sat in the seat directly behind Jimmy, looking as calm as ever and completely unfazed by all the attention he was suddenly receiving.

No one dared to say a word.

With a sigh the teacher went back to writing on the board as she lectured. Everyone's eyes gravitated toward the front of the room, too afraid to comment on what just happened.

As soon as the attention shifted, Nick's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, his voice thick with the effort to contain his anger.

Carl immediately froze.

Jimmy stared, too startled to say a word.

Nick waited for an answer, his eyes two slits. He leaned closer, his head slightly tilted as if to say, "Well?"

Jimmy opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say. "Uh. . ."

Was that all he could come up with?! Nick was waiting for a_ real_ answer and he looked about ready to take a swing at him. Jimmy may have been able to take it the first time, but a second time? He barely survived the _first_ time! He didn't think he's live through a _second_.

"I. . ." he shook his head and shrugged.

Nick responded with a scowl. "I'm talking about Cindy, you idiot."

Jimmy definitely did not expect that. Why would he even care?

Nick looked away. "She wants to be with you," he began and turned to him again, "and I _know_ you want to be with her, so why did you turn her down?"

Jimmy turned his attention to the front of the room. "That's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business, Neutron," Nick replied, his voice seething with anger. "Just give her another chance. That's all-"

Jimmy whirled around. "I've given her plenty!" He had said it louder than he intended.

"Is there something you want to comment on, Jimmy?" the teacher asked. "I'm not sure the rest of the class heard that?"

There was soft laughter all around.

Jimmy shook his head, his eyes on Nick. "Too many," he whispered before he turned to look at the teacher.

"I hope you boys are paying attention over there," she said as she turned to the board again.

"We are," they said in unison.

She continued with her lesson.

Jimmy could feel Nick leaning forward. "So what's one more?" Nick asked.

Jimmy scoffed and shook his head. He turned to face him one more time. "Why are you pushing this?"

Nick looked at him, the anger subsiding for a moment to give way to something else. It was a mixture of emotions that Jimmy had never seen Nick express: genuine sadness and contentment. "Because I love her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Libby rushed through the halls to get to the second floor bathroom where Cindy waited.

She was sitting in class doing "group" work when she got the text. Apparently things with Jimmy did not go well and Cindy wasn't feeling up to going to class.

Libby burst through the door and immediately heard the sobs in the stall just to the right of her. She opened the door and Cindy sat bunched up on the toilet. Cindy looked up and quickly jumped into Libby's arms.

Tears stung Libby's eyes and she sighed. She ran her hands through her friend's hair with one hand as she held her tightly with the other.

"H-he said. . .h-he couldn't d-do it," Cindy stuttered through tears and sobs. "H-he doesn't w-want to be with m-me anymore."

"Shhh," Libby said. "Just don't think about it anymore."

Cindy shook her head. "He doesn't even want to l-look at me," she cried. She held Libby tighter and then her knees buckled.

Libby held on to her as tightly as she could, but she couldn't keep Cindy and herself on her feet. Slowly Libby sat on the floor as Cindy buried her face in her friend's shoulder.

Libby gently rocked her back and forth. "It'll be okay," she whispered, trying to keep her own tears back and her voice firm, but her voice was quivering with her own emotions now. "It'll be okay," she repeated, though she wasn't completely convinced of this herself.

Libby knew that after this Cindy would have to let Jimmy go. She wondered how Cindy could possibly adjust to her life without Jimmy in it. He had always played a huge role even if she didn't know it herself. Was it even possibly for her to get use to life without Jimmy?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When American History finally let out, Jimmy could not recall the lesson at all. Nick's words played over and over and over agian in his head: "_Beacuse I love her._"

Jimmy could not forget the genuine expression on Nick's face. And he said it without hesitation! As though it were a fact of life.

There was something he said after that that bothered Jimmy as well. He thought back to what Nick said last:

"_She made a huge mistake when she dated us both at the same time, but she's made her decision," he said, "and it's not me." He leaned back and sighed as he looked away. There must have been something in Nick's eyes that he did not want Jimmy to see because he avoided Jimmy's gaze. _

_After a moment Nick looked up again. "If I were you, and the girl I loved threw away her reputation to be with me, I'd forgive her for everything and get back with her in a heartbeat."_

Her reputation? What had he meant by that? Nick did not say more after that and Jimmy did not ask. Carl did not know what he meant either. Jimmy made sure to ask. He would have to ask Libby when he saw her.

"Libby," Jimmy called, surprised to see her. She was heading in his general direction, but he thought it was weird. Libby's class was in the opposite direction. "Hey, can I-" She walked passed him, but he was quick. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Why are you crying? And why did you pass me with out so much as a 'hello'?"

She wiped away her tears and looked at him. "Hi," she said. "Did you need something?"

Jimmy looked at her. "Libby-"

She sighed. "Not right now, Jimmy," she pleaded. She looked exhausted. "You had a question, right?"

Jimmy tried to read her eyes. Something happened, that's all he knew, but he wouldn't ask anymore. He nodded. "Nick said something to me in class-"

"Oh, man," she said. She shook her head. "He's just angry. Don't listen to what he tells you."

"No," Jimmy said. "It wasn't anything mean. It's just. . ." He thought for a moment, ". . .he said something about Cindy throwing her reputation away to be with me. What did he mean by that?"

To say that Libby was surprised by this would be an understatement. She was astonished. "W-well," she said, "I. . ." She stopped to think for a moment. "Walk with me," she said.

Jimmy nodded. He waved to Carl and rushed to catch up to Libby. "Rumors started up the day Nick beat you up," she explained as they walked. "When she got there, it was in _your_ defense, which raised a lot of questions to those who watched."

Jimmy listened intently.

"People began to talk," Libby proceeded. "Her faithfulness to Nick was called into question."

Clarity broke across Jimmy's face. "Oh, no," he said, his voice low.

"Yeah," Libby said. She scoffed. "You know, one of the girls she hangs out with or _use to_ hang out with, Jenny?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Well, she asked Cindy that day if she cheated on Nick with you," she said and shook her head.

Jimmy looked at Libby. "What did she say?"

Libby turned to him. "The truth!" Libby exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "She didn't want to lie or pretend it didn't happen. She came out and told her the truth and Jenny went off to tell everyone she possibly could." Libby sighed. "I was surprised when she told me about it today in the bathroom."

Jimmy's forehead wrinkled in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask, but Libby dismissed him with one hand as she shook her head. "I'm not going to get into it."

Jimmy nodded slowly.

Libby sighed. "After that people just kind of stopped talking to her," Libby continued. "People avoided her in the halls. Everyone took Nick's side, but when they saw that you weren't with her, they all thought that no one wanted her. Girls trash-talked her in the halls, guys would comment as she passed by. People were not nice to her at all. These past three days have been a living hell for her. People would look at her with disgust. Girls mostly and guys! Some guys looked at her with this look in her eyes that clearly said they wanted to-" She stopped herself, too angry to continue.

"I didn't know this was going on," Jimmy said honestly. He hadn't heard any of this till just now.

Libby sighed again. "I did," she said as they walked into a class room. "I didn't think it was that bad, though," she confessed. "I didn't really know how bad it was until she told me about it. They did some real nasty things to her." She walked to an empty desk and picked up the books that sat there.

"I was just so mad at her," she explained. "I thought she deserved all of that, but she really didn't. Yeah, she cheated, but. . ." She shook her head. "And you know, it made it so much worse that I wasn't there with her. I'm _suppose_ to be her best friend and I abandoned her."

"It's okay," Jimmy said. He shrugged. "You were mad, but you've made up now, right?"

Libby looked at him apologetically. "Jimmy, I. . ."

He dismissed her. "It's all right," he said. "Just because you're friends with me doesn't mean you can't be friends with her. You were her friend before you were mine, anyway, right?"

She smiled. "I just really hope that you two can figure out a way to be. . .friendly with each other, at least. Before I didn't want you guys to ever cross paths, but now I-"

"I know," Jimmy said with a soft smile. He let out a tired sigh and sat in an empty chair. "You know, Nick told me he loved Cindy today."

Libby slowly sat in the seat beside him as she put her books back down. "Tell me all about it."

Jimmy laughed. "He said that if the girl he loved threw away her reputation for him, he'd get back together with her in a heart beat," Jimmy said. "He was really pushing me towards her. He wants me to be with her." Jimmy looked at his shoes wondering if it was really a good idea. Just because everyone seemed to be pushing the two back together didn't necessarily mean that they _should_ be back together.

There was a moment of silence between them and then: "She'll be waiting for me under the tree in the front of the school. I'll be out in ten minutes. I'm just going to get my stuff. If you want to talk to her, you've got ten minutes before I get there." She shrugged. "It's up to you." She gently touched his shoulder and stood up. She took her books and walked out of the class room.

Jimmy watched as she walked out. He should have seen that one coming. He smiled weakly. He took a deep breath and stood up. He wasn't going to think about it anymore. This was it. He just couldn't take this anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy had been waiting for a while. _Maybe I should have just gone with her_, she thought. She didn't like how people stared at her when she was alone. At least, when she was with Libby, these things didn't seem to matter. She forgot all about the things people did and said when they thought she wasn't listening or when they knew she was.

Cindy looked around, hoping to find Libby in the crowd. She spotted Carl and Sheen who caught her looking. They smiled weakly before they came to a stop on the sidewalk. After a moment they waved, wearing bright smies, but their smiles were not meant fo her. Her eyes shifted to see Jimmy standing at the school's double doors. She looked away immediatly.

Her heart throbbed and she pryed this time for Libby to _please_ come out. She didn't want to be here anymore. She could feel the tears, hot in her eyes.

"Cindy."

Her body froze. It was Jimmy's voice she heard, not Libby's and she couldn't move.

"Cindy," he said again, a little louder this time.

_Move_, she thought._ Move!_

She could feel the panic welling in her chest, overflowing and ready to burst. _**Move!**_She urged herself._ Show him you're fine. Show him you're ok. Don't let him know how weak you are. Don't let him see how truly upset you are. Lie, lie, lie, and lie some more!_

But when she turned around, the tears had already spilled over and her smile was not convincing. "J-Jimmy," she stuttered.

He looked at her and sighed.

_Oh, no_, she thought. _You've done it. You've _ruined_ it. You're so pathetic. _So_**pathetic**__!_

She opened her mouth to speak, but Jimmy raised his hand. "I want to talk to you," he bgean, "I dodn't know if what I'm about t o do is the smartest thing, but here goes-" He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I want to be with you."

Cindy was stunned, speeachless, but utterly happy. Relief washed over in one huge tidle wave and she broke down in fresh tears. She covered her face with her hands. "I-I'm so-"

Jimmy grabbed her arms. "Cindy, look at me."

She looked up at him, keeping one hand over her mouth. "This doesn't mean that I've comepletely forgiven you," he said and just like that her happiness disolved. She looked away and nodded. It was incredible how emotions could change so quickly.

"It still hurts," he said and I _can not _bring myself to let it go completely, I'm sorry."

Cindy nodded again. She understood, she really did. She just hoped that he could forgive her entirely some day.

"I don't trust you," he said. Another direct blow and her bottom lip quivered. Tears streamed down her face and her heart throbbed again. _I'm sorry_, she thought. _I'm so sorry._ She looked at him, her eyes pleading. She couldn't take much more. What was he saying? Did he or did he not want to get back together?

"I want to be with you," he said as if he heard her thoughts. Cindy was hopeful, if just for a moment. "I really do," he said, "but I'll always wonder if you're thinking of him when you're with me. I'll always wonder if you're comparing us. It will always be in the back of mind and I'll-"

"Th-then I'll have to remind you every day that _I want you instead_!" she exclaimed.

Jimmy was taken back by this. He hadn't expected it. "I won't be thinking of Nick while I'm with you, I promise!" she cried in a panic.

"I often thought of_ you_ when I was with Nick," she confessed. "I'd wonder what you were doing, who you were with, and if you were thinking about me at all. I wondered if you missed me." She wiped away her tears, but it was a watse. New ones replaced the ones she wiped away in seconds. "I want _you_ Jimmy," she said. "I want you and no one else." She sobbed. "I'll do anything, anythign at all to have you back, so please. . .please. . ."

"_You_ _want me instead_," he repeated slowly, putting an emphasis on every word. He sighed. "You make yourself sound like a fickle little girl," he said.

That stung, but it did not stop her from syaing, "A fickle little girl who just made up her mind." She looked at him, challengingly as she wiped away more tears. She could feel a little of her strength returing.

Jimmy didn't say anything for a while. He simply looked at her, his face passive and then after a monent, he smiled. He nodded as he looked back at her. "Okay," he said, which sent Cindy's heart in a frenzy. Again her eyes teared.

"But I'm telling you now," he began.

"Oh!" Cindy shook her head as she looked down. This rollercoaster of emotions was far to exahusting for her to handle. She wished he would stop saying things that gave her hope and joy one moment only to say things that crushed it all the next. Why couldn't he just let her hold on to her happiness for a little while longer?

"You'll have enough time to be happy after," he whispered as though he could hear her thoughts again. "I promise."

She looked at him and smiled. "Ok," she sighed.

"If we're going to be together, you're going to have to find a way to gain my trust again and the second you betray me again, we're _done._"

Cindy shook her head. "It won't happen again."

Jimmy sighed as he let his hands fall away from her arms. He shoook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like coming off like a jerk, but to be fair, I think I'm entilted to it. If only for a while. After all, you weren't exactly the best-"

"I know," she said taking a step closer to him. She placed a hand on his arm. "I won't betray you again."

Jimmy nodded. "I hope that's the truth."

"You are the only person I ever want to be with," she said, her voice firm. "I'll convinve you of that a little every day if I have to. You'll see."

Jimmy looked away. "There's one more thing I need you to do for me before we can get back together."

Cindy nodded. She was willing to do anything at all if it meant she could be with him. She wanted them to start fresh. "Anything."

He looked at her and said, "Convince me a little right now."

"W-wha. .." Cindy could barely form her words. "H-how?"

Jimmy looked around for a bit, thinking. He wanted people to see this, he wanted people to know, so for once he was happy that all eyes were on him. He smiled and then turned to Cindy and said, "You have to kiss me."

Cindy's heart skipped a beat. Was he serious?

Jimmy nodded as though he knew what she was thinking again. "You have to kiss me in front of everyone and it can't be a little kiss on the cheek or a peck on the lips. It has to be a real kiss."

Cindy nodded, but the butterflies in her stomach were almost intolerable and her racing heart wasn't making anythign any better.

She moved closer until their bodies touched. She tilted her head as she leaned in, closing her eyes in the process. She could hear the sound of her heart racing in her ears and she could feel it in her chest. Her pulse quickened and her palms began to sweat. She licked her lips and swallowed hard before she felt her mouth on his and then it was like complete and utter bliss. A new wave of emotions came over her and her chest filled with a sense of relief and peace.

Her lips moved slowly over his and then she could feel him kiss her back and that was when she let herself go. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him tightly to her and kissed him with all the passion and love she had to offer.

She could feel him trying to pull away, but she didn't want to let him go just yet. They were both out of breath when Jimmy finally managed to pull away. He laughed, a little embarrassed. He tried to hide the blush on his cheeks, but Cindy could see it.

"If you're still. . .not convinced. . .I could kiss you again," she said, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

Jimmy laughed again, nervous this time. "I don't need any more convincing," he said. "Just let me catch my breath."

Cindy smiled and with a content sigh she embarced him and let her head rest in the crook of his neck. He hesitated for a moment, but then allowed himself to embrace her in return. He tentativley kissed her hair.

"Come on," he said and she nodded, but she wanted to stay like this for a moment longer. "Come on," he said again and this time she could hear the smile in his words. "Libby is ready to burst over there. She wants a word."

This time Cindy laughed. "Okay." She pulled away, but looped her arm through his and stuck close by his side.

"I love you so much," she said. Her voice was low and she didn't think Jimmy heard her, but he lightly squeezed her hand and looked at her with a soft smile, letting her know that he heard.

She was a little disappointed that he did not say it back, but she had to gain his trust first and she knew she would. She was determined, so she smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder as she allowed him to lead her to their friends. Libby was a ball of energy. She screamed when they finally approached and jumped on them before either of them could back away.

This, Cindy thought, was going to be easy to get use to.

**The End**


End file.
